


Speak Habitually Low

by starlurker



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate don't like instant messaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Habitually Low

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кто не понимает вашего молчания, едва ли поймет ваши слова (Speak Habitually Low)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341111) by [Grethen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethen/pseuds/Grethen)



> From the [GK Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/combat_jack/15838.html#cutid2). The initial prompt asked for [Brad pining](http://community.livejournal.com/combat_jack/15838.html?thread=306398#t306398). This is an expanded and cleaned up version.

To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Fri, Aug 13, 2010 at 11:51 AM  
Subject: Xander Sjolander's a fucking pussy actor

A whiskey tango sister fucking piece of trash forwarded me a clip of Sjolander fucking another guy in that retarded vampire show. He probably sent it to you too. Remind me to kill him. My sisters have been having a field day. Poke tells me Sjolander's next project is a movie about Battleship. My life is hell.

At least the pussy actor who played me isn't in a Broadway musical. What was your actor thinking when he put that ridiculous costume on in the picture?

BC

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Fri, Aug 13, 2010 at 11:55 AM  
> Subject: Re: Xander Sjolander's a fucking pussy actor
> 
> I always meant to ask what his parents were thinking when they named him that. Grim Sandler Gorges is a weird name.
> 
> Musical theater has a long tradition and deserves more respect than it currently gets, but its reputation isn't undeserved right now. Besides, you're not one to talk. You like Air Supply.
> 
> Oh, and your actor is always naked. Somewhere out there, people think they know what you look like naked.
> 
> Nate

  
To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Fri, Aug 13, 2010 at 12:03 PM  
Subject: Grim Gorges is a fucking pussy actor

Don't defend musical theater. You're already a civilian. Don't make me lose more respect for you.

I'm not going to look, but is the guy respectable naked at least?

BC

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Fri, Aug 13, 2010 at 12:10 PM  
> Subject: Re: Grim Gorges is a fucking pussy actor
> 
> I thought you lost all respect for me already.
> 
> I'm at work. No looking at naked pictures.
> 
> Nate

  
To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Fri, Aug 13, 2010 at 12:17 PM  
Subject: Re: Grim Gorges is a fucking pussy actor

If you're fishing for a compliment, you're even more pathetic than I thought.

Coward.

BC

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Fri, Aug 13, 2010 at 12:20 PM  
> Subject: I don't know how I'll recover
> 
> I'm not looking at your naked actor's pictures to figure out if your dick was adequately represented.
> 
> Gotta go. BS you'll roll your eyes at heading my way. Schwetje-level of stupidity. Pray for my soul. E-mail later?
> 
> Nate

  
***

Draft last saved on Sat, Jan 22, 2010 at 3:45 AM  
To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Subject: Leaving

Last of us leaves today. Was thinking of swinging by the DC area, see how the lazy civilians dictate policy. Let me know.

BC

Draft last saved on Thu, Apr 1, 2010 at 2:45 AM  
To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Subject: Surf's up

Heard you were swinging by this neighborhood. Gimme a call.

BC

Draft last saved on Tue, Jul 20, 2010 at 4:45 AM  
To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Subject: You owe me a glass of whisky

You just do.

BC

***

To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 3:45 AM  
Subject: Urgent

I need to talk to you, and it can't wait. Are you free tomorrow? No phones.

BC

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 3:53 AM  
> Subject: Re: Urgent
> 
> Of course I'm free. Details?
> 
> Nate

  
To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 4:00 AM  
Subject: Re: Urgent

What the fuck are you doing up so early? And I guess I technically meant today.

You'll know soon enough. Don't freak out. Everything's OK, just biting the bullet.

I bought plane tickets to DC. Hope you meant free free.

BC

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 4:05 AM  
> Subject: Re: Urgent
> 
> I always get up at this time.
> 
> For you, Brad, always.
> 
> Nate

  
To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 4:15 AM  
Subject: Don't say shit like that

 

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 4:23 AM  
> Subject: Re: Don't say shit like that
> 
> That I get up early or that I always have time for you?
> 
> Nate

  
***

To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 9:45 AM  
Subject: Plane leaves in 30 minutes

Airports are hell pits. Airport wifi is a dial-up from the deepest hell pit.

You fucking scare the hell out of me sometimes.

BC

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 10:01 AM  
> Subject: Re: Plane leaves in 30 minutes
> 
> So do you.
> 
> I'll tell you something now. There is nothing you could say to me that would scare me away.
> 
> Nate

To: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
From: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 10:08 AM  
Subject: Re: Plane leaves in 30 minutes

That's a good start.

I'll see you in a few hours.

BC

> To: Brad Colbert [bcolbert@gmail.com]  
> From: Nathaniel Fick [nfick@gmail.com]  
> Date: Wed, Sept 22, 2010 at 11:45 AM  
> Subject: Cards out
> 
> You won't see this because you're already in the air, which was intentional.
> 
> If we fuck things up when we see each other, this e-mail will still be in your inbox. I don't think we'll screw things up, at least, I hope not. If we do fuck this up when we see each other, then maybe this e-mail will give us a second shot.
> 
> I've wanted you for a long time.
> 
> Nate
> 
> PS: I looked at the naked pictures of Sjolander. Mediocre. I'm assured that you'll be in a different category altogether.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about the actors: "Xander Sjolander" is actually American actor Steve Sandvoss. "Grim Sandler Gorges" is actually actor Van Hansis.


End file.
